The Dark Saga
by Domminix
Summary: a alternite dimension fic where an evil tyrant tries to obliviate the lost hare tribe. violence, gore, some, swearing.After thinking about it i am going to keep it a pg-13 story.


CHAPTER 1

The horde of vermin gave out a shout of glee. They finally made it out of the harsh winter weather. The cave was abandoned. The last inhabitants died shortly after the horde arrived. They were brutally murdered. Blackstripe the deadly chuckled to himself slyly. He was the first ever hare warlord. His fir was like death itself. Pure black, which is very odd for a hare. His eyes were pure red. He wore armor that was the color of green. The belt that held the armor on was made out of the spinal cord of his own father (who Blacksripe butchered his self). On the center of the belt was a skull of his son (He also slaughtered. This is including his ex-wife). He was once a member of the hare tribe but was banished for an attempt to murder the chief's son, so that he would rule them all. He vowed that one day he would return and kill them all. He came back about 2 seasons later with 3 score of vermin but he lost miserably to them with only one and a half score of vermin left and only one hand. He held his arm, which now was a steel block with a chain mail glove covering it. The chiefton's son cut it off. He would forget his name, Derk

"Stupid fools they will all meet their doom." he mumbled to himself.

His horde had grown vast since that day. He now had a estimate of 1000 score of vermin.

"Something wrong sire?," a weasel the size of a badger asked

"No... Not a thing," replied the hare.

The weasel had only three teeth, which were razor sharp and were always cast in a deadly grin. He wasn't very smart but was completely loyal to Blackstripe. He was the son of Gertuk the Blade. He walked over to his master. Each step made the ground shake weasel held a double-bladed sword witch was connected to anther double-bladed sword. It was deadly weapon that any normal beast could not dream lifting it. He would throw it like it was a simple boomerang. It would completely sever any thing it came in contact with. 

"Tell the horde will stay her for 2 days then we will leave to go attack the otter tribe and restock on supplies," said Blackstripe.

"Yes sire. Will that be all?" asked the weasel.

"Yes there is one more thing Ziekio. I heard some of my captains are going to start a rebellion. Bring them to me."

"Yes sire."

Ziekio came back a few moments later with 6 rats. They wore rags covered in chain mails and each carried an steel mallet, which they were trained to expertly kill on their master's word. They went by the names: Froglips, Wormeye, Butterclaws, Tienket, Frizz, and Starch. 

"Aaahhhh welcome my maties how goes everything," replied Blackstripe slyly.

There was a low mummer of fine sirs.

"Are you sure no food shortages, no sick soldiers."

"No sir" they all replied

"Are you sure no..." the warlord paused for a second " No rebellions" 

There was a sudden dead silence as the captains stared at each other. He paced around the captains and stopped in front of Frizz and Wormeye. 

"My spies tell me that you two have been," purred the warlord.

The 2 rat's stuttered uncontrollably .replied Blackstripe slyly.

"Just what I thought. Wormeye you have ten seconds to start running before Ziekio throws his blade." stated Blackstripe.

The rat started to run as fast as he could ,he made it out the cave before Blackstripe started to count

"10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1...."

Ziekio's blade flew like the wind. Wormtail made it about 100 feet before the blade struck. He gave out one last scream before he fell to the ground and never to rise again. Frizz's face was of pure horror. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ziekio catching his blade before he felt Blackstripe's glove slam on his head. 

" Take him away Ziekio." Blackstripe said watching as his minion carried him away.

The warlord turned and faced his remaining captains and asked

"Does anybody else want to try and overthrow me."

Not a sound was made.

**************

Frizz awakened to find himself tied outside on the cold snow. He then saw Blackstripe standing over him. He gave a whimper as he saw the warlord started to laugh. 

"Well, well, well, what have we got here a little traitor, a." chuckled Blackstripe.

" Please spare me master!!!!!" cried Frizz.

Blackstripe snapped his fingers and Ziekio appeared next to a tree standing right behind Frizz. 

" Goodbye traitor" the warlord stated.

" Wait nooooo......"

His scream was cut off as Ziekio slung his blade at the tree . It went through it like it was butter. The tree fell on top of Frizz silencing him forever.

Blackstripe motioned for 2 nearby stoats.

" You 2 what are your names?" he asked.

"Taio and Paio. We are brothers." They answered.

" Well you two are now captains of my horde." The warlord declared.

" Thank you sire" ,the brothers said eagerly as they scurried of to take their new positions as captains.

"Ziekio" the warlord bellowed

" Yes sire"

" I want you to take 3 men and go and scout this area"

" Your wish is my command"

The weasel signaled for 3 rats and took off with the rats close behind. Blackstripe watched as his men ran of into the cold night. He gave a smirk as he passed by the tree that covered his captain Frizz.

" What's the matter matie you seem to be at a loss of words HAHAHA!" He went back into the cave to plan out his revenge. On the hare tribe when He was stopped by a rock hitting him in the head. He fell to his knees as he grasped his head. 

"Who in all of HELL hit me?", he screamed.

There was cheering in the trees. It was a group of otters from the nearby tribe. There was about a score of them. All full-grown males. Like lightning the cheers were silenced. Blackstripe's army rushed into the woods. The bodies of the otters were thrown out of the woods. There bloody corpses twitching uncontrollably.

"RETREAT", a otter screamed right before he was cut in half. one otter braver than the others made past the army, and jumped at the warlord. He fell down dead as Blackstripe's stone glove collided into the otter's chest. The army calmed down as they heard the last of the renegades run away. He walked back to his cave holding the side of his head. The poor rat that went to go check on his master.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU!" He yelled as he crushed the rat's head in.

All of the horde was silent as he disappeared into his tent. No one dare disturb him now. Inside his tent he sulked as he bandaged his head.

"Soon no creature will defy me. The world will know who their ruler is. HAHAHA"

Blackstripe got an idea. He went out and took four score to go with him.

" What do you say boys. Shall we give those otters a barbecue?"

There was a great amount of cheers. He was a evil warlord and he would now show the otters this. 


End file.
